Imposible
by Krizia
Summary: Es verdad que la vida da tantas vueltas que las cosas pueden revolverse entre ellas cuando no deberían, pero también que al final todo termina volviendo a su lugar. One-shot, femslash.


**Dislcaimer:** Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Imposible**

.

Hay muchas cosas imposibles. Una de ellas es, por ejemplo, que Hermione Granger suspenda un examen apropósito, simplemente porque se le ha olvidado estudiar, como muchas veces les ha pasado a otros alumnos. Otra cosa no pasaría nunca, bajo ningún concepto y el _Imperius_ más poderoso del mundo, es ver a Draco Malfoy hablando tranquilamente con Harry Potter como dos personas normales.

Pero es mejor olvidarse de lo que parece y no es, y centrarse en lo que es de verdad. Lo que pasa, lo que se ve y toca. Aunque hay veces que las cosas imposibles se convierten en posibles y ya no entiendes qué es posible y qué imposible. Todo parece un trabalenguas o, quizás, nada tiene sentido. Porque parecía imposible –y casi lo era– que Parvati y Lavender, las chicas que siempre van cogidas del brazo y cuchicheando sobre los demás, se pelearan. Ya no van juntas, no hay acusaciones que intentan ser sutiles, cotilleos que pasan de unos a otros… Parecía que no habría más Parvati y Lavender. (Hay veces que las cosas se llevan al extremo y una simple brechita de nada hace que el mundo se rompa en mil pedacitos diminutos).

Parvati, con la cabeza alta y apartándose el pelo negro y largo, muy largo de la cara, camina hacia sólo ella sabe dónde para hacer nadie sabe qué. Ni si quiera ella misma. Tiene ganas de llorar, tantas que la idea de tirarse al suelo y patalear mientras grita cosas que quizá nadie entienda no parece tan infantil. Es más, podría hacerlo. Pero ella es demasiado para eso, claro; no puede hacer semejante cosa delante de todos alumnos, que le pegan un empujoncito de vez en cuando al pasar a su lado. Quizás cuando esté sola.

Llega a la Sala Común y sube las escaleras rápido, tanto que no tiene tiempo de fijarse en quiénes hay y qué hacen. Está tan mal que los posibles cotilleos no importan en ese momento. En unas horas, sí lo harán. Y allí está, tirada en la cama e importándole poco si el uniforme se sube o baja, si el pelo está enredado y de cualquier forma y, sobre todo, arriesgándose a que _ella_ entre en cualquier momento. En realidad, se arriesga porque tiene un peluche bajo su cuerpo para tirárselo si entra en la habitación.

No llora, no quiere hacerlo. Miente, es una mentirosa que sólo sabe hacer eso, mentir; tiene muchas ganas de llorar, claro que sí. Pero es que ahora quiere sacar un poco del orgullo Gryffindor que cree haberse dejado por el camino. O, tal vez, es que Lavender se lo ha llevado todo consigo.

Maldita Lavender y maldito peluche que empieza a molestarle bajo su cuerpo.

Levanta la cabeza de la sábana y se dice que es una tonta, casi tanto como Lavender, sólo que ella no es rubia, no tiene los ojos claros y una piel blanca que da ganas de acariciar. Le molesta pensar en _ésa_, por eso gruñe y se seca las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Es sólo para recordarse que no ha llorado al pensar en ella. Y no lo hará, claro que no; ni pensar en Lavender ni llorar. _Orgullo Gryffindor, Orgullo Gryffindor… ¡A la mierda el orgullo!_ El Gryffindor y todos los demás. Se ha peleado con su amiga, su mejor amiga, porque ella tiene razón, pero Lavender no quiere admitirlo. No puede aceptar, aunque sabe perfectamente que en su interior sus palabras se clavaban como agujas finas, pero dañinas, que a Ron no le gusta de verdad. Vamos, que hasta Snape sabe que le gusta Granger. ¿Cómo? Nadie sabe cómo. Los años, quizás. O, tal vez, es cierto eso de que el roce hace el cariño.

Lavender, echándose el pelo hacia atrás de una forma muy parecida a la de Parvati, alzando la barbilla y poniéndose muy recta, tanto que había creído que en cualquier momento se caería hacia atrás, había negado y acusado a Parvati de tener envidia. ¡Parvati Patil, una de las chicas más guapas de Howgarts, envidia! Lo peor no era el hecho, sino a quién envidiaba: a Lavender Brown. Y no es que no tenga motivos, porque sus ojos azules incomparables, su pelo suave y siempre bien peinado, esa forma de mover las manos que sólo ella tiene o su voz aguda, su risa que se escucha por encima de cualquier otra cosa, incluso del ruido fuerte que haría un piano si cayese desde la torre de Astronomía, son motivos suficientes. Lo malo, lo que le hace sentirse un bicho insignificante en la tela de una araña, es que de verdad pudiese pensar que se lo ha dicho porque quiere que rompa con él para que esté sola… como ella.

Es cierto que muchos desearían salir con Parvati, pero también lo es que no está con nadie. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo sabe. Tal vez, y es muy improbable, sea porque no hay ninguno que merezca su atención de verdad. O, dejando que la verdad salga un poco a flote, es porque está Lavender. Sí, su ex mejor amiga. Porque, si tuviese novio, ¿podría pasar tanto tiempo con ella? No, claro que no. Tendría que estar con él, dejar a un lado muchas cosas que comparten, como tardes enteras hablando sobre demasiadas cosas como para recordarlas todas al día siguiente, o ir cogidas del brazo a todos los sitios. Porque, entonces, el brazo que a ella tanto le gusta sería sustituido por uno más grande. O por una mano, tal vez.

Parvati cierra los ojos y piensa por un momento que dice tonterías. Pero tonterías que le importan, que le hacen preocuparse y esa noche, seguramente, no la dejarán dormir. Y todo por culpa de Lavender, una vez más.

Le duele, y esta vez no dramatiza ni lleva las cosas al extremo, cuando ella habla de Ron. Lavender dice que sus labios son los más bonitos y suaves que ha visto y probado nunca, que sus manos son grandes y cubren perfectamente las suyas. También suele decir que sus cuerpos encajan perfectamente cuando se funden en un abrazo, que sus brazos le rodean la cintura y ella los pasa por su cuello. Habla de su cabello pelirrojo que tanto le gusta, que es bonito distinguir en la lejanía un punto rojo y otro amarillo. Dice que sus ojos son los más bonitos que pueden llegar a existir, que son tan azules que puede estar mirándolos horas sin cansarse, años si se lo propone. Que sus ojos son el mar en el que le gustaría ahogarse. Y a Parvati eso le da miedo; le asusta que de verdad Lavender sea capaz de algo así por él, que nunca ha hecho nada por ella, sólo regalarle un par de besos faltos de sentimientos de verdad. La da miedo que sea el cuerpo de Ron el que sustituya el suyo. Porque Parvati y Ron son completamente diferentes en todos los sentidos, y sabe que, quizás, ella no tiene lo que Lavender busca, pero que él tampoco.

Lavender necesita una persona que sepa entenderla, que no la juzgue por las cosas que hace mal y la alabe por las buenas. Que le digas todas las mañanas que tiene la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, que su sola presencia es capaz de iluminar la oscuridad más absoluta. Que sus ojos no son mares en los que ahogarse, sino océanos en los que nadar junto a ella sin ropa. Que sus manos pequeñas necesitan unas delicadas que las envuelvan y besen con suavidad, que las acaricien despacio y sin prisa. Que sus labios merecen ser admirados antes de besados. Que no es ese chico el que le dará todo. Que, en realidad, no es ningún chico.

A Parvati le gustaría poder decírselo despacio, mirándola a los ojos, cogiéndole del brazo y juntando sus rostros hasta que estén tan cerca que no les quede otro remedio que rozarse. Por eso, cuando se abre la puerta aprieta los puños y no se da la vuelta, porque el miedo a encontrarse con ella y su mirada que le grita que se aleje, que la ha herido y no tiene derecho, es algo insoportable.

Lo que le sorprendente no es girarse y verla, sino encontrarse una sonrisilla insegura, cohibida –porque eso en ella es casi imposible– y unos ojos que no le gritan, sino que le hablan despacio y con ternura.

Carraspea después de cerrar la puerta y da dos pasos hacia delante. Abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, sabiendo qué decir pero no estando segura de deber hacerlo. Pero ha escuchado muchas veces que el que no arriesga, no gana. Y a Lavender Brown no le gusta perder.

—Abajo… he escuchado una cosa que te interesará. —Es su voz agua y suave de nuevo, ésa que acaba de temblar levemente al mirar a Parvati a los ojos y ver que hay lágrimas que quieren pero no han salido. Es su respiración agitada después de subir las escaleras todo lo rápido que ha podido.

—Quizá no tienes tiempo —lo dice molesta, porque así se siente; enfadada y con ganas de abrazarla y decirle que es una imbécil. Que lo son las dos. Y después darle un par de besos en esas mejillas sonrosadas.

Lavender arruga los labios; no hace falta decir que se refiere a Ron, que ya no tiene tiempo para sus cosas –las de ellas, las que sólo comparten las dos– porque está demasiado con él. Besándose, casi siempre besándose, pero a ella le gusta.

—Bien —dice después de un rato y a falta de otras palabras más adecuadas —. No dirás que soy yo la que no ha intentado arreglarlo. ¡He dejado a Ron solo para venir a hablar contigo!

— ¡Vaya, qué honor! —salta enseguida la morena, con ironía —. No sé si echarme a llorar por semejante acción o compadecer a Ron por separarse de ti cinco minutos.

Lavender da un paso atrás. Ella también tiene ganas de llorar. No es sólo Parvati la que siente, no es ella una frívola a la que da igual todo, a la que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás. Se siente mal al pensar que ella se aleja, que desde que está con Ron cada vez están más lejos. Y no sabe si esa distancia es de las que se pueden recorrer. Le duele que tenga envidia, que no se alegre porque ha encontrado a alguien que la hace sentir bien, que está pendiente de ella; que ha encontrado a alguien que la mira diferente, no como lo hace la mayoría. Porque, hasta hacía tan solo unos días, sólo había sido Parvati quien lo había hecho, quien había visto más de allá.

Por eso, porque Parvati es Parvati y no hay una palabra, ni siquiera cien, que puedan describirla completamente, le hace sentirse horriblemente mal que no le dedique sonrisas cuando la ve alejarse de ella para irse un rato con él. Porque, aunque Parvati se quede sola unos minutos, o tal vez horas, Lavender se siente bien.

—Yo… —Empieza, porque es cuando se recuerda que hay veces que la deja por Ron, cuando cree empezar a entender, cuando la espinita que tiene clavada Parvati en el corazón se divide en dos para compartirla con ella.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta ella, que ha dado un paso hacia delante y mira a Lavender directamente a los ojos. Quiere escuchar un "_Dejaré a Ron, todo volverá a ser como antes. Sólo estaremos tú y yo, y Padma, de vez en cuando. Pero sólo serás tú quien me importará de verdad, como antes. Como siempre". _Pero Lavender no dice nada más, sólo le pide perdón con la mirada. Y ahora las ganas de llorar de ambas son casi inevitables.

Parvati se gira, le da la espalda, y cree sentir una lágrima solitaria recorrer su mejilla, pero la limpia enseguida y reza para que a Lavender le haya pasado inadvertida. Pero sabe que no; ella siempre sabe todo lo que le pasa.

Lavender también quiere llorar. Y gritar. Tal vez gritarle a ella y tirarle de los pelos hasta que le diga que no le importa, que da igual si hace días que está más tiempo con Ron que con ella. Lo necesita. Pero sabe que no lo hará, que es imposible.

Porque, aunque haya muchas cosas que parecen ser posibles, hay algunas que nunca podrán serlo… O sí.

—Lo siento. —Las palabras se le atragantan, parecen amontonarse en su boca, pero salen y son escuchadas. Entonces Parvati se da la vuelta, lágrimas apunto de salir y manos entrelazadas y temblando. Y todo parece tan estúpido que la hace sentir peor —. Siento si has sentido que puedes ser reemplazada por él, si has creído alguna vez que algún día podré querer a alguien como te quiero a ti, si de verdad has llegado a pensar que podría encontrar a alguien como tú. —Ahora todo es más fluido, sólo deja que todo lo que piensa y siente salga por su boca.

Parvati no sabe qué hacer. Nunca antes habían hecho falta esas palabras, los "te quiero" en medio de una conversación siempre habían sido suficientes. Pero esas palabras son algo más; son como una confirmación de que algo que se creía imaginado es real. De que de verdad él no es lo que Lavender necesita.

—No sé por qué no te alegras por mí, por qué pareces odiarme por estar con él —dice la rubia después de unos segundos para asimilar lo anterior. Segundos que necesitaban ambas.

Entonces la morena parpadea y niega con la cabeza, después esboza una sonrisita que todavía no está llena de felicidad. Es tonta, ambas los son; Lavender por pensar que tiene envidia de Ron y Parvati por haber dejado que lo piense.

—No te odio a ti. Lo odio a él —confiesa. Da otro paso y ahora están cerca, como de costumbre. Y así se sienten mejor.

Lavender la mira confusa y busca la respuesta en su mirada, pero no la encuentra. No la encuentra porque siempre ha estado ahí y nunca se ha dado cuenta.

—Pero… ¿por qué? No lo entiendo. —Es raro, porque sabe que si Parvati saliese con alguien ella también lo odiaría. No le gustaría porque se merece lo mejor, y nadie en ese castillo –en todo el mundo, en realidad– es suficiente para ella.

—Porque él no es para ti. Ni él ni ningún otro chico del mundo —contesta con sinceridad y da un paso más. Y malditos los días que han estado sin estar tan cerca —. No hay ningún chico que sepa tratarte como te mereces, como tú quieres que lo haga. Ninguno que te diga todo lo que eres con palabras, pero también con hechos y miradas. No hay ningún chico que te pueda querer más que nadie en el mundo, Lavender.

No puede evitar que ahora sea su mejilla la empapada por una lágrima traicionera, pero no se molesta en secarla. Tampoco las dos que vienen después.

— ¿Por qué? —desea que su respuesta sea la que se repite en su mente, que su boca pronuncie las palabras que parpadean en su cabeza; así podrá abrazarla fuerte y llorar sobre su hombro. Y sentirse mejor, también.

—Porque nunca, por mucho que se empeñe, podrá quererte tanto como yo —Parvati lo dice despacio, porque así las palabras parecen más reales; suave porque ella lo merece, y tranquilamente porque es la pura verdad.

Entonces Lavender la abraza muy fuerte y sus ojos se restriegan en su túnica, mojándola. Los labios de Parvati besan su hombro y quiere llorar, pero esta vez por sentirse así; no como días atrás, no como antes, sino mejor. Mucho mejor. Como nunca se ha sentido.

La rubia levanta la cabeza y mira fijamente a la morena, que sonríe ampliamente, y Lavender se acerca más ella. Tanto, se dice Parvati, que es imposible no rozarse, por eso sus labios húmedos se encuentran. Porque tiene que ser así, porque no puede ser de otra forma. Es imposible. Los ojos permanecen abiertos, no sería igual sin ver los ojos de la otra y perderse en miles de mares y océanos. Y nadar juntas, siempre juntas.

Es cierto que hay cosas que son totalmente imposibles, pero también otras que parecen serlo y no lo son. Es verdad que la vida da tantas vueltas que las cosas pueden revolverse entre ellas cuando no deberían, pero también que al final todo termina volviendo a su lugar.

Y también es cierto que no hay nada más bonito que distinguir un punto negro y otro amarillo en la lejanía.

* * *

_¡Hola! :) _

_Bueno, la pareja sigue pareciéndome de lo más adorable del fandom y no pude resistirme a escribir esta... cosa. Tal vez los personajes estén algo OoC, no lo sé porque no sé cómo reaccionaría ninguna de las dos en una situación así, pero de verdad creo que son la una para la otra. (Aunque me gusta el Lavender/Ron). Anyway, que si no os gusta no le echéis la culpa a la pareja, sino a mí :3 _

_Y ya sabéis que los reviews son más que agradecidos, sobra decirlo. Se admite de todo, por si os lo preguntáis :) _

_Y gracias si has llegado hasta aquí. _

**Krizia.**


End file.
